Yami No Get Backers
by Tsuki Morita
Summary: What happens when The Get Backers and Co. die, and become shinagami. This is a cross-over of Yami No Metsuei and Get Backers.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**What would happen if the GetBackers and co. died, and became shinagami.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yami No Metsuei or Get Backers.**

_Italics_ thoughts; "Quotations" speech

**Prologue**

It was mid-day, at the Honkey Tonk cafe, a strange and unusual thing happen. All the people in the small resturaunt fell to there their death. Each of them landing on a near-by object, but most of them fell to the floor. This must of meant, some-one put a timed pioson amongst thecafe,. The pioson was undetectable, even by lady pioson, who also died.

When a certain beast-master woke up, He found him-self in a cell._What happened, My head hurts._ His thoughts were interrupted by a door openning near by. It looked like some kind of Imp comming to unlock his cage. Shido stood up, in disbelief. _Where the hell...am __I._The little imp openned the containments bars "Follow me." the imp motioned Shido to follow him swaying his head to the direction they were going to head.

"Where...am...I" Shido asked the imp, who just looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"You are in Meifu, land of the dead." The imp back up from the cage,hinting Shido to step out of it.

Shido stepped out of the cage, looking at the imp then to the row of other cells. Not, Just a moment ago, as the imp was referring that he was dead, he thought, _What the hell. What kind of freak is this...thing. _Now he just wanted to get the hell out of where he was.

Shido almost in a fighting stance, sqinted his eyes at the imp.

The imp just looked at the fighter in-front of him in confusion. Unsure what to say to the person who was about to pummel him into the ground, it just repeated it's earlier words with a plead added to it. It just turned around, and headed for the door at the end of the dungeon-looking, hall-way. Confused by the imp's reaction of his(determination to get out), he then just complied with imp's words.

As he walked to the door, he peered at the cells one-by-one as to see who was in them. In the cell next to him was a passed out

Genji and Makubex. The cell after his was himiko's and, a wave of anger hit Shido as he saw her,then suddenly, his anger flew out the window leaving guilt, for thinking his new friend was responsible for what was happening.He tried to stare any-where else then he noticed Kadsuki in the same cell. Then the next cell was empty._Paul and Natsumi, them as well,huh. _He didn't care for Ban's where-bouts.

It was when he looked into the cell holding an unconcious Jubei and at the other side, sitting against the wall he saw Akabane starring at him. Shido discored an unfamiliarity in the cold man's face. The man who was feared by every-one and feared nothing, was looking at Shido as if he saw a ghost._Now. I'm getting a little freaked._

As they exited the room Akabane closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Thoughts rarely came to him before now, but he was in the land of the dead._How can I... be dead. _Akabane put his head on his knees as he curled-up.


	2. The First Judgement

**The First Jugdement**

Ban Midou woke. Getting up he saw that, Genji and Makubex were in the same cell._Where are we?_ He was going to wake them up, when he heard a door open. He went to the cell bars to check it out. He grabbed the bars and puled him-self as far as he could towards the them to see what was coming. He saw a small greenish-thing walking towards the enterance of his cell.

" Hey" the green thing stopped infront of Ban's cell andlooked at the spikey-haired man. Ban was about to ask where the hell he was, but then he gave the imp a puzzled look, _How in the hell did this little guy do me in._All he remembered was, one minute he was talking to Genji and some of Genji's friends, then he got very tired and passed out. Remembering the others in the cell with him,he looked back at them for a while_, out cold. _He then just looked back down to the imp _There is no way that freak cold of captured all of us. I don't sense any danger coming from him. _Ban Gave the imp a frightning stare. The imp just stared back confused by this look Ban was giving him. "Where is your master? I'm gonna kick his.." Ban stopped, confused,as the imp started to unlock his cell. The Imp stepped back, letting Ban exit his holding-area.

Ban looked at his partner.The Imp saw this and tried to explain what was going on,

"Ban Midou, you can't wake your friend. You have to do this alone."

"What are you babbling about, what do I have to do alone"

"Excuse my neglect. You must not know then."

" Know,what" Ban asked with a raised eye-brow. Curious as to know what this little freak was going to say. The Imp still staring at him continued" You are in Meifu, Do you know what that means" Ban looked confused_,What in the hell? What is meifu._

The imp started to continued as he sensed confusion in the spikey-haired, man.

"Meifu, It is the land of the dead." Ban looked at him amazed and didn't break his stare." Land...land of ...the...dead."Ban stood there for a while still aghast as to what the imp said and, he was also some-what terrified." Your saying that...I'm...dead."

The Imp saw Ban's eyes, that were telling him that the young man didn't want to believe him. After seeing Ban's reaction to what he had just said, he turned and spoke with a light sympathetic voice" Come on, now. We are going to go to the place, where you will be judged for what you've done, while you were living."

Ban was still in shock. he was silent as ever, and there was thoughts running through his mind.Finally, He complied and walked pass the other cells holding the others that had died along with him. He, just walked staring forwards as he walked he didn't notice

Akabane was looking at him.

" Ban." Ban stopped in-front of Akabane's cell, still looking forwards, not saying a word." Too silent for words, eh" Akabane said still looking at ban trying to keep his cool, after hearing Ban's conversation with the little, green, freaky-lookin', thing. Ban, feeling depressed, his low voice could be heard by Akabane"Shut-up, you murderous feind. You're going to hell." Akabane's eyes narrowed a little"What make's you, so sure that, I, Akabane Kuroudo, am going to such a place, Ban" Ban gave Akabane the expression that told him, he was digusted of him, Akabane just smiled.

"You know why, you bastard." Ban, turned to facing forward, and walked to the door that the imp was standing by. Akabane's smile grew wider as he watched Ban head towards his final-destination. As Ban exited the holding-area of the Get Backers and co., Akabane's smile ,slowly, departed his face._Soon I will have to be judged. Am I really going to hell?_ Akabane looked forward, and closed his eyes.

Soon, after Ban left the others, he was in-front of the judge. The judge was giving lectures, asking him questions,and giving him his thoughts about his life. It was almost over and Ban was even more depressed than he was when he heared about, his life being at the end of it's line. Ban was looking down at the floor he stood on, occasionally raising his head to hear some of the things that the judge was talking about, then lowered his head again.

"I'm going to give a choice." The judge said as Ban hired his head.

"huh."

"I said, I am going to give you a choice." The judge narrowed his eye as he looked into Bans.This meaning that ban's decision was a serious decision, for the young man. "You can either go to Heaven, or you can work under Lord Enma, as a Shinagami.Since you have powerful spirit-energy." Ban kind of got excited ,for he knew that if, what the judge was saying, is true. Then Genji could, also,

could become a Shinagami, and they could be together.

"I want to become a shinagami." Ban spoke, after a minute of thought.

"Are you sure? Being a shinagami is a dangerous job." Ban didn't care, as long as he was with Genji.

"Yes, Im sure I want this." So, Ban was a shinagami now.

One by one, the rest of them were judged, from Genji to Paul. Genji, being the first, and Paul, being the last. Every-one of them except Paul, was given the choice to become a shinigami, except for Paul. They all accepted to become shinagami, so most of them can see one another again. Shido bacame reasons, that were clear as day, so, he could watch over Midoka.


	3. Gaurdians Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Yami No Metsui_** or**_ Get Backers._

**Enjoy!**

Gaurdians Of Death

Tatsumi was sitting at his desk, when Chief Konoe entered.Tatsumi, looked at the chief walking into the room. Konoe got to Tatsumi's desk, and placed a folder in-front of Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at the first paper in the folder, while reading his eyes starting to grow wider"What" Konoe was so sure that this was going to happen. He tried to get out before Tatsumi went in to a raging rant about the financial budget and how it was just barely enough for just the one's already employed at the shokan Division.

Konoe turned around and pointed to the folder"Read the rest, Tatsumi. You will find some-thing in there that may be already answered concerning the budget." Tatsumi's eyes narrowed a little, his frustration-level was returning to normal. He returned to looking in the folder. He turned the pages, looking at each one of the pages with careful eyes. Some of the pages were submitions of imformation on each of the new employees, some of the pages belonged to one person. He flipped passed the last of the pages concerning the shinagami, and turned it to the budget-reception page"Ok." The chief sighed after hearing satisfaction in tatsumi's word. Tatsumi looked at him with narrowed eye's"And, what is that supposed to mean"

The chief was kind of frightened of the way, Tatsumi asked the question." Umm...nothing. I think... I'm going to go, now."

Konoe still looking at Tatsumi reached for the door, opened it, and walked out of Tatsumi's office as fast as he could.

" HiWakaba", the chief Said in a hurry, as he walked pass her, trying to get out of the vicinity, where Tatsumi office was located.

"huh?..What was that all about" Wakaba was asking her-self.

"Wakaba." a demanding vioce came from Tatsumi's opened, office door. Wakaba walked to the enterance of the office Tastumi's peircing, cold-blue, eyes were staring at Wakaba as she entered. Wakaba kind of frightened as he stared through her.

"Umm...Did..you want something" She was staring back at the secretary. She was kind of nervous, like every-one who encountered Tatsum. You were, either, nervous or afraid, when around him. It was this intimidating look, he always has on his face.

"Go tell Mr. Tsuzuki to greet our new members, and to show them around the Shokan division" Tatsumi raised the folder, after taking some of it's contents out, to give it to Wakaba.

Wakaba took the folder and held onto it pressing it on to her chest"OK, I'll make sure Tsuzuki gets this. Any-thing else"

" Yes, you can close my door on the way out."

" OK." Wakaba turned and walked to the out, as she closed the door behind her. Then she headed for Tsuzuki's office.

"Oh, we have new members.", Tsuzuki was given a folder by Wakaba, who replied to the confused Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked into the contents of the folder and stopped on a particular page.

"huh..." Tsuzuki was amazed at what he had read on the page. Hisoaka looked up at him from doing paper work. Actually, it was Tsuzuki's paper-work that 'soka said he would help with.

Tsuzuki read over it to make sure it was implying what he really read._ huh, this guy has razors in his body. That must really hurt._

"Razors...in his body." Hisoaka was at a lost for words.Tsuzuki looked at 'Soka forgeting that Hisoaka's power had focused, so, he didn't have to suffer every-ones feelings that surrounded him. Apart from that, his powers evolved. Instead, of being an empath, he was a telepath.

"Yeah..."

_Ohh...I forgot, I need to be carefull what I think when I'm around 'Soka._ Tsuzuki thinking as he, obviously, forgot his own advice.

"What" 'Soka asked as he got up from beside Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked at 'Soka"huh."as 'Soka's eyes were looking hurt.

"Tsuzuki, What are you hiding from me"

"Umm, nothing." Tsuzuki looked nervous at this point, trying to hide his affections for the not so new doctor at the infirmary.

Hisoaka pick-up on this,and His eyes glared with anger at Tsuzuki. "Of all people...How could you" Hisoaka looked away from Tsuzuki, feeling he was betryed. Hisoaka, anticipated what Tsuzuki was going to say and spoke up"You can do your work by your-self." Then he left, walking out on Tsuzuki, before Tsuzuki had a chance to say any-thing.

**Please reveiw, if willing. **

**I will, probably, submit a new chapter before Sunday. **


End file.
